The Last Templar ( AU )
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: In an alternative universe, a young prince is forced to take action and seek out the ancient secrets of Castle Greyskull to not only save his homeworld, but also, the Seven Galaxies from the evil forces of Skeletor!
1. The Siege of Etheria

_After the great wars of the ancient times, the Seven Galaxies suffered for generations under the rule of vicious warlords and sinister tyrants whom had risen to power throughout the universe during the terrible turmoil of those dark centuries. It was an age of strife and suffering, of torment and darkness. But then, the Great Rebellion began. The Templars, guardians of justice, sentinels of liberty and protectors of the innocent, set forth into the universe to free the shackled peoples of the Seven Galaxies. One by one, the forces of evil were vanquished, warlords destroyed and tyrants brought to justice. It was a long and costly war, but in the end, only one stronghold of evil remained; planet Etheria and the fortress headquarters of the cruel tyrant known as Hordak._

 **Part 1:**

 **The Siege of Etheria**

Rays of bright light erupted with the crack of thunder as energy and particle weapons opened fire from the half dozen Dreadnoughts that hovered in midair, surrounding the cruel looking fortress currently under siege. Large artillery pieces had been positioned on hills and ridges all around the targeted stronghold, unleashing a continuous bombardment to bring down the protective energy shields that so far had prevented the siege to crumble the stronghold to ruins. Retaliatory fire was sporadic from the fortress, its large cannons ripping the ground apart and tossing rock and soil high into the air with each massive explosion. Missiles impacted against the shields of the Dreadnoughts, rattling each vessel with tremendous shock-waves as explosions strained the bubbles of energy that protected the heavy warships.

Princess Glimmer stood on the bridge of the flagship, holding her own torso tight, the sight of the fearsome, yet awe inspiring, siege and all its explosions and bright lights gave her a terrible chill. She had waited her entire life for this, but now that the moment had come, it was not what she had expected. Her father had died in battle against the forces of Hordak, and her mother was currently held captive by the sinister tyrant. Bright Moon, her home, had for as long as she remembered been under the terrible rule of Hordak. Then, the Great Rebellion had arrived, and everything had changed.

"It wont be long now."

Glimmer turned her head as the general walked up to join her by the large view-port.

"Ive just received word that the Templars are in orbit and will begin their assault soon" General Bow said as he studied the devastating exchange of fire between his forces and the cruel-looking fortress. He leaned forward against the bulkhead. "I just hope this plan of theirs will work. I have never seen anything take this kind of beating. The amount of fire we have poured into this place, would have leveled a city."

"I guess you would know" Glimmer said, sounding slightly distanced as she watched the siege.

"Cheer up" General Bow said with a hint of a smile. "This will all be over soon."

"Indeed, general" a female voice said from behind and both the general and the princess turned around as the woman approached them. "I have just received word. The Templars have entered orbit. The assault will soon be under way."

"Excellent" General Bow said and straightened his back as he then watched the bombardment of the fortress. "I just hope your plan works, She-Ra."

"As do we all" the woman said, her posture and body told of her stamina and her great beauty, as the valkyrie dressed in armor placed a hand on Glimmers shoulder. "You will reunite with your mother soon, you have my word."

The princess of Bright Moon sighed and managed a smile at the end. The Templar before her filled her with hope. She-Ra was one of the great heroes of the campaign, of the entire war. She had liberated more worlds than any other Templar, and now she was here to challenge Hordak. It gave Glimmer hope.

"General" the Dreadnoughts captain said and attracted everyones attention. "We have received word from the fleet in orbit. The Templars are landing. The assault has begun."

"Finally!" General Bow said and hit his palm with his fist. "Inform all units; Attack!"

General Bow and the captain hurried to take charge of the situation, but Glimmer remained behind by the view-ports. She-Ra watched the princess for a moment, but was soon forced to leave to tend to her duties during the final assault on Hordaks fortress.

 **XXX**

The command-center shook and trembled with each blast that struck the fortress protective shielding, sending muffled booms echoing through the strongholds corridors and hallways. Lights flickered and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Twelve ships have entered our atmosphere!" Colonel Blast informed over the noise.

"Templars" a female feline humanoid hissed where she stood and watched the main hologram that depicted the fortress and the enemy forces surrounding it.

"Aye" the colonel said, dressed as he was in a suit of heavy armor. "They will arrive shortly at our gates."

"General Bows forces have begun a determined attack against our east perimeter" a centaurish insectoid-creature said and pointed at the hologram. Turning its head, its giant batlike ears stood on end and its huge yellow bug-eyes gave him a most manic appearance. "Could it be a diversion?"

"Calm yourself, Mantenna" a hoarse and grim voice said. They all turned to face the elevated throne at the far end of the command-center. Resting calmly in his throne, the lord of the fortress appeared almost nonchalant in the way he studied the strategical situation on the hologram. "They know our big guns cover that approach well enough" Hordak said, watching the holographic icons move with his devious, red eyes; the light of the holographic projection lighting up his pale white features. Leaning forward, he reached out with his cybernetic right arm and pointed. "Our northwestern tower, how ever, has been assaulted by three of their Dreadnoughts for the past eight hours. A decisive strike there, and they could gain control of almost a full quarter of our fortress. Who better to lead such a charge than the Templars... and their Grand Master, He-Man."

"Should I reposition our regiments accordingly?" Colonel Blast asked.

"Yes, colonel" Hordak said and leaned back once more in his throne. "At once."

The colonel bowed and then turned to prepare for the imminent assault on the northwestern tower.

A woman approached Hordak, dressed in a tight fitting red dress that followed her female curves, with a hood that obscured her face utterly. "Milord" the creature said, her voice a chilling hiss emitted from the darkness within her cowl.

"What is it, Shadow Weaver?" Hordak asked the witch.

"Is this wise?" the sorceress said. "We do not know if the Templars intend to attack from that direction. Could not the Dreadnoughts be a diversion, just as easily as General Bows groundforces?"

"Unlikely" Hordak concluded, ever leisurely resting in his throne. "General Bow would not waste the firepower of three Dreadnoughts for something so simple as a diversion."

"But the Rebellion values its soldiers" Shadow Weaver pointed out. "They would not senselessly waste them in a diversion like Colonel Blast or..."

"Or Skeletor?" Hordak cut in and chuckled menacingly. "What do you think?" the evil overlord then said and turned to one of his minions found in the command-center. "Would the Rebellion sacrifice their own, Skeletor?"

Cold, pale eyes looked out from behind the facemask of gold depicting a grinning skull, its appearance frightening, even more so beneath the hood the man also wore to cover his features utterly. Walking over towards Hordak and the throne, Skeletor supported his strides with a staff crowned by a rams skull.

"On the contrary" Skeletor replied from behind his golden mask. "It is not General Bow who sacrifices his troops for the Rebellion, but the troops themselves who sacrifice their lives FOR the the Rebellion. They gladly die for the greater good of their cause. Mindless drones, just like our own troops... the prime virtue of any soldier."

"But how can you be so sure, Skeletor?" the feline inquired with a meow.

"Trust me, Catra" Skeletor said and then turned to Hordak. "Master, we should lure the enemy into overconfidence to ensure our victory here."

"How?" Hordak asked, sounding quite intrigued as he leaned forward.

"Give me a regiment" Skeletor said, looking up at the elevated throne. "I shall command the defenses of the eastern perimeter personally. When General Bow sees me commanding the defenses, they will think that their plan has succeeded."

"And will never expect the forces of Colonel Blast to greet them at the northwestern tower" Hordak said and slowly began to laugh at the prospect of utterly slaughtering the enemy.

 **XXX**

The ground shook with each detonation and explosion, making it hard to maintain a footing. She-Ra was moving along the trenches leading up to the main assembly point where the detachments of General Bows forces were massing. Dust and rocks rained down over her, hurled into the air by each explosion as Hordaks stronghold opened fire on the besiegers. Following closely behind her was another Templar, Wun-Dar, armed with a giant battleaxe and a shield depicting the heraldry of the Templar Order; a giant red iron-cross.

"This better work!" Wun-Dar growled as a cloud of dust swept over him. Clearing his mouth, he spat out a gob of spit full of rock-particles. "If not, those blaster-cannons will massacre us before the day is over!"

"He-Man assures me that our contact on the inside is trustworthy!" She-Ra shouted over her shoulder to be heard over the cacophony of battle.

"Trustworthy?!" Wun-Dar said, hardly believing her choice of words. "We are talking about Hordak and his closest officers! Who among them is trustworthy?!"

"Well, you better trust He-Man!" She-Ra replied as she made her way through the trenches, war raging all around. "For if not, as you said, those guns will kill us all!"

They moved on and soon the trenches and pits began to get full of soldiers in armor, armed to the teeth with weaponry. Everyone was ducking and keeping low as the fortress bombarded their position, while the Rebellions own big guns returned fire with great intensity. She-Ra and Wun-Dar made their way through the tightly packed trenches until they found General Bow, the general studying the fortress with a pair of magnoculars.

"General" She-Ra said as she took a knee next to the man in the safety of the trench, Wun-Dar doing the same behind her.

"She-Ra" Bow said and handed the female Templar his magnoculars. "The ramparts, next to the burning shield-generator."

She-Ra took the device and stuck her head over the trenches. Scanning the enemies positions on the walls of the stronghold, she soon enough found what General Bow was talking about.

"Skeletor" She-Ra said, watching through the magnoculars how the infamous officer in Hordaks army was directing troops to take up positions. Returning the magnoculars to the general, she took cover once again. "Then it is time" she then affirmed.

General Bow simply nodded. "The Templars will land in two minutes" he said.

She-Ra reached back over her shoulder and unsheathed her power-sword, the crystal at the base of the blade reflecting every flashing explosion.

"Time to end this" Wun-Dar growled.

 **XXX**

In Hordaks command-center, the Templars ships were clearly visible as they flew in over the besieged fortress. As the ships circled the stronghold, firing down on the enemy fortress as they did, everyone in the command-center turned their attention to the hologram. Hordak himself even lost his calm nature and leaned forward with quite some interest as he watched the icons of the Templar vessels moving in the holographic projection.

"They are landing!" the insectoid known as Mantenna hysterically said and pointed.

Catra trilled like a cat as she realized exactly where the Templars were settling down. "They are attacking the eastern perimeter! Skeletor has not enough troops to hold!"

"Let them land!" Hordak barked angrily. "My cannons will vaporize them as they disembark! Inform Colonel Blast to relocate his regiments! NOW!"

 **XXX**

The first landing-barge touched down with a great roar, sending a wash of heat and dust in all directions around it. While She-Ra and General Bow hid their faces behind an arm, Wun-Dar took cover behind his shield. As the ramp began to lower and finally hit the muddy and rocky battlefield, the three of them moved up to the ship. All around, the remaining vessels landed, shaking the ground like an earthquake with each landing.

Several dozens of large men, muscular and intimidating, barbarian in appearance, began to head down the ramp of the first vessel; all clad in armor and cloaks and fur, armed with swords, axes and spears. At the fore of the aweinspiring barbarians, walked their leader; wearing only simple armor with the great red iron-cross on his chest, he was armed with a mighty power-sword. The blasts of air and dust created by the landing-barges all around made his cloak wave and flutter behind him, tugging on his shoulders.

"Lord He-Man" General Bow said with utter respect.

"We are ready, Grand Master" She-Ra followed up.

He-Man said nothing, he merely stepped past the trio that had come to greet him. Studying the vile spectacle that was Hordaks last stronghold, he frowned. As the Templars began to disembark their landing vessels, He-Mans eyes narrowed as he watched the siege.

 **XXX**

Skeletor entered the control-room overseeing the gun-batteries defending the eastern perimeter of the stronghold. There was full chaos as officers and soldiers began to recalibrate their weapons to deal with the new threat that hand landed just beyond the main enemy army. As Skeletor appeared in the control-room, the commanding officer turned her attention directly at him.

"Skeletor!" the part woman, part scorpion yelled. "Move your forces to the third rampart! My cannons can not protect them where they are!"

"Calm yourself, Scorpia" Skeletor said, quite a contrast to the agitated and almost panicking people around him, as he made his way into the control-room. His calm voice mimicked the unchanging expression of his mask perfectly.

Shaking her scorpions-tail, Scorpia snapped her one claw at Skeletor. "Damn it! We have not enough troops to hold against so many Templars and my cannons can not help your forces and destroy the enemy army at the same time. Pull back so we catch them between our fire!"

"Scorpia" Skeletor said and shook his head theatrically. "You always were too frantic for your own good."

Skeletor struck the ram-skull of his staff into Scorpias chest, unleashing raw energy through the staff into her body, sending the scorpion-woman lunging through the control-room, crashing hard into the far wall and falling onto the floor in a twisted, limp heap, smoke rising from body and staff alike. All work in the control-room ended and everyone watched in amazement at the remains of Scorpia and at Skeletor and his smoking staff.

Skeletor turned his head slightly, his eyes looking out from beneath the rim of his hood, his face ever hidden behind the skull-mask, straight at the second-in-command. The officer did nothing at first, merely looking at Skeletor in turn. The hooded disciple of Hordak then slowly held out his arm and hand, and bluish green veils of energy began to gather around the limb and travel towards his palm. The officer desperately reached for his weapon, but before he had time to free it, Skeletor grinned viciously and unleashed a blast of energy from his hand.

 **XXX**

Hordak stepped down from his throne and the stairs leading to it, and moved on over to the strategical holographic projection at the center of his command-room. He was anything but pleased by the situation depicted.

"Skeletor was wrong! He was wrong!" Mantenna frantically pointed out and struck a panel with a fist out of frustration.

"The Dreadnoughts are moving" Catra meowed, studying her data. "They seem to gather to support the Templars position."

"My guns will destroy the Templars before the Dreadnoughts can cover their advance" Hordak said with his hoarse voice, a low growl could be heard in his throat. "Look" he then said and pointed at the holographic map. "Skeletors regiments are holding their ground, making the Templars easy targets for Scorpia."

"Except" Catra said and took a closer look. "Our guns are not firing."

Hordak grew furious. "WHAT?!"


	2. A Means to an End

**Part 2:**

 **A Means to an End**

The Templars led the assault, He-Man and She-Ra at the fore of the charge, hacking and slashing their way through Hordaks troops with swords and axes. With General Bow and his troops in support, it caused a momentum that soon broke the enemies lines, and as the combined firepower of all six Dreadnoughts gathered overhead, He-Man and the Templars were soon enough inside the outer perimeter of the stronghold.

 **XXX**

The eastern perimeters control-room was in ruins, destroyed by blasts of energy and crushing blows. Soldiers and officers lay scattered all about, twisted and smoldering. Skeletor was watching the Templars breach the defenses on one of the last still functioning screens. He grinned and chuckled at the sight.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted" Shadow Weaver hissed as she entered the control-room.

Skeletor turned to face the witch and leaned against his staff as he did. "Hordak has lost. I do not intend to get killed just because of his vanity."

Shadow Weaver slowly began to move in an arch around Skeletor. "We held them at bay. It was you who doomed us! You betrayed us! It is your cowardice that will get us all killed!"

Skeletor chuckled, a most sinister laugh. "Yes, I doomed you all. I will get you killed. But not out of cowardice, but hunger. A hunger you know all too well."

"Power?" Shadow Weaver asked, halting in her step. "What deal have you struck with the Templars? What power will they grant you for this treason? Share it! Share it with me, Skeletor, and I pledge you my allegiance and council. What are you planning?"

Skeletor merely grinned. "Power shared, is power wasted."

"Then you will die with the rest of us!" the witch cried out and focused all the energy she could muster and her arms exploded with fire.

Static lightning shot along walls and ceiling, frost gathered on pieces of broken glass. Skeletor did little in the face of this. Lunging the flames engulfing her arms forward, Shadow Weaver unleashed a tremendous blast of fire and flame that struck Skeletor with such force that the floor beneath him melted to glass. But as the thick smoke began to fade and vanish, Shadow Weaver could not believe her eyes. Skeletor, holding an arm up to shield his face, had survived a blast that could have leveled a building. Smoke rose from Skeletors arm and shoulders, his hood had tiny flames burning here and there, sot was smeared over his mask, but the evil creature appeared unaffected by the destructive spell. Shadow Weaver stood amazed as Skeletor merely studied the veils of smoke leaving the arm that had shielded his face. Skeletor then turned his attention, slowly, at the witch across the room, his pale eyes looking out beyond the mask. And as Skeletor began to laugh, a sinister, cruel and evil laugh, the laugh of a demon, the witch felt fear for the first time.

 **XXX**

The blastdoors leading to the command-center opened and Colonel Blast hurried inside to allow the heavy armored doors to slide shut behind him once more. His armor was scorched and covered with sot, and the colonel required a moment to catch his breath. From beyond the strategical holographic map, Hordak was aiming enraged eyes at the colonel.

"I was too late" Blast eventually said. "They have broken through. My men are holding their positions at various places, but as one checkpoint falls, three others are forced to regroup. We can hold out no longer than an hour at this rate."

Catra snarled like a jaguar. "Master" she said and turned to Hordak. "We must escape now! Let us head for the shuttles."

"Where is Skeletor?" Hordak inquired, although calm it was all too clear that he was furious.

"He has not been found or seen" Colonel Blast informed. "And I have not been able to contact Scorpia either. I do not know why the cannons along the eastern perimeter did not engage the enemy as they charged our walls."

Panic suddenly overtook Mantenna. "We must run... We must flee!" and the centaurish creature started heading for an archway leading to a flight of winding stairs.

"You will go nowhere!" Hordak demanded and aimed his cybernetic arm at Mantenna, the arm coming apart and rearranging itself as parts spun around, retracted and were replaced from within. A bolt of energy was fired by the gun that had been constructed and Mantenna was violently flung to the floor with a huge gaping hole in his back; the scent of burned flesh began to fill the room.

As the cybernetic arm began to readjust itself for its hand component once again, Hordak turned to Colonel Blast once more. "What of Grizzlor?!"

"He is cut off" Blast was forced to admit. "He will not hold for long, if hes not already defeated."

"How is this possible?" Catra snarled, studying the holographic overview of the battle.

"General Sunder must have given them every bit of information on this place he knew, when he surrendered to them" Colonel Blast concluded, reminding everyone that they had indeed lost their most brilliant commander more than two years before.

They all jolted as a window, located high up on the walls of the room, shattered and in flew a humanoid with massive batwings on its back. Wearing the armor of Hordaks forces, they all recognized the creature as Vultak, the living gargoyle. Landing amongst them, bleeding from several wounds, panting heavily, it was obvious he had barely escaped the enemy with his life intact.

"They are upon us" Vultak said between breaths. "Here and now."

His words were confirmed when something began to pound the blastdoors leading to the command-center from the outside.

"Milord" Colonel Blast implored his master. "Please, withdraw now and escape."

Hordaks face twisted with rage and malice. "NEVER! These maggots will not have me run like a coward!"

The blastdoor came lose with a terrible noise of bending metal, and as everyone turned to watch, they stood in terrified awe as they saw a single man lifting the door of several tons over his head and eventually throwing it to the side, crushing several of Hordaks soldiers beneath it. Everyone recoiled at the sight of the man, a man they all knew all too well.

"It is over, Hordak" He-Man said and took a few steps further into the command-center. "Your evil empire has fallen, your troops are scattered and you have no more allies to turn to. You are defeated. In the name of the free peoples of the Seven Galaxies, I hereby arrest you to stand trial for your crimes in a court of justice."

Hordak let out a menacing cackle. "It is not over, He-Man" he then said. "This is merely the beginning. Colonel... Blast him!"

Colonel Blast acted on the given order immediately, having a heavy blaster extend from his backpack to reach over each shoulder, as well as one extending around his waist on either side. Combined with the two blasters fixed on his forearms, within a second he had six deadly weapons aimed straight at the Grand Master of the Templars. Within the blink of an eye, Colonel Blast filled the command-center with blaster fire, sending a multitude of energy-bolts towards He-Man. Reacting instantly, He-Man ran and lunged himself towards the large holo-projector situated in the middle of the command-center, rolling into cover. The blaster-bolts detonated on impact with everything they struck, ripping the command-center apart utterly as Colonel Blast swept his guns to track his target. Everyone did as He-Man; ran for cover.

When She-Ra appeared in the open doorway, where the blastdoor once had been, Colonel Blast wasted no time and aimed his fire that way, forcing She-Ra back into cover. This distraction was enough, for Colonel Blast noticed something in the corner of his eye and turned to look. Leaping through the vast holographic projection, came He-Man flying and body-slamming the colonel to the ground. She-Ra acted at once and ran inside, but found herself immediately under attack by Catra. The feline lashed out time and time again with her claws, snarling and growling as she went after the female Templar. However, as soon as She-Ra saw the opening, she acted on it and thrust her sword into Catras gut, running her clear through.

He-Man was walking confidently towards Colonel Blast as he was trying to get back on his feet, clearly groggy from the hard hitting tackle. He-Mas was just about to grab the colonel, when taloned feet grabbed hold of him instead and hoisted him up by the shoulders. He-Man grinned from the pain of the sharp talons piercing his flesh as Vultak, with his taloned feet, dragged He-Man around, using his wings to stay airborne.

"Shoot him, Blast!" Vultak yelled at the colonel. "Shoot him now!"

Colonel Blast quickly picked up on the situation and took aim with both his wrist-mounted blasters. He-Man managed to grab hold of Vultaks belt, and dragged him down with a powerful pull, just as the blasters opened fire. Holding Vultak between himself and the incoming fire, He-Man felt the body violently jerk as the blaster-rounds exploded against the body. Feeling how Vultak grew limp in his hands, He-Man tossed the body away from him, aimed for and striking Colonel Blast, toppling him over in a heap.

"He-Man!" She-Ra shouted as she was running across the command-center. "Hordak is getting away!" she continued and pointed at the winding stairs at the far end of the large room.

"Go after him!" He-Man said. "Ill be right behind you!"

And as She-Ra headed after Hordak, He-Man moved on over towards the now even groggier Colonel Blast who was trying to push the body of Vultak, and its wings, away from him. He-Man decided to give him some help and pulled Vultaks body to the side; almost immediately did Blast try to aim his weapons at He-Man. The Grand Master of the Templars wrestled the colonel, bending arms and weapons to the side as best he could. In the end, He-Man grabbed Colonel Blast and tossed him with all his strength back across the room. Colonel Blast crashed into the holographic projector, causing it to explode in a geyser of sparks and smoke, sending forked lightning arching out of the projector to scorch the ceiling. A few smaller explosions followed before it all settled in a bonfire, with the colonels armored legs sticking out of it all.

Meanwhile, She-Ra was climbing the stairs as fast as she could in her pursuit of Hordak. Allowing him to escape was out of the question, so she increased her pace even further. Reaching the top, she found herself in a small hangarbay, holding only four shuttles. Beyond the open hangarbay doors was a spectacular view of the landscape, as well as the ongoing battle. Realizing none of the shuttles were being prepared for liftoff, she proceeded cautiously with her sword ready, knowing that her prey had to be hiding here somewhere.

"Give it up, Hordak" She-Ra said as she moved out into the space between the four shuttles. "Our navy will not allow you to escape this world in a shuttle. You have no place to hide. It is over."

"It is never over" Hordaks voice was heard saying, echoing in the hangarbay.

She-Ra spun around as she tried to locate the origin of the voice, locate Hordaks hiding-place.

"You think you can destroy evil?" Hordak continued and laughed from his hidden location. "You think you can have light without darkness? How can there be good if there is no bad. How can there be purity, if there is no filth."

"I may not be able to destroy evil" She-Ra replied, "but I can fight it whenever it appears. And that is what I intend to do. Or die trying."

"My sentiment exactly."

Something caught She-Ras attention, and turning she spotted something in the corner of her eye. It was with but an inch to spare that she ducked the incoming blast fired from Hordaks cybernetic arm, now turned into a cannon. The next blast was deflected by She-Ras sword, as were the five following blaster-rounds. With each blast deflected of the sword, She-Ra was pushed back a step, and each step took her closer to the open hangarbay-doors. When She-Ra was standing no more than a foot away from the edge itself, wind blowing in her hair, several hundreds of yards above ground, Hordak stepped out of hiding, a vicious grin on his face.

"Now, young Templar, you will die."

The cannon in Hordaks arm opened fire, sending a blast of deadly energy towards She-Ra. The Templar threw herself forward, ducking in under the blast meant to send her flying out into the air, rolling over her shoulder and coming up on a knee. Hordak could only watch as She-Ra let her sword go into a throw, the blade spinning as it flew in midair across the hangar, eventually sinking into Hordaks chest, to the hilt, with such force it threw his body two full yards into the shuttle behind him, nailing his body to its hull.

Hordak coughed up thick black blood that poured down his pale, white skin. He looked perplexed over the situation. "Impossible." And with a final sigh, he let out his last breath of air, his body turning utterly limp around the blade of the sword that kept him from falling to the floor.

She-Ra walked up to the body her sword had impaled, watching the now dead form of Hordak; the last tyrant in the Seven Galaxies. The last threat to peace and justice in the universe.

"It is over" she heard herself whisper. "The galaxies are free."


	3. The Rise of Skeletor

**Part 3:**

 **The Rise of Skeletor**

It would take several more weeks before the last traces of any real resistance had been eliminated, and no more real threat of any larger scale was still intact. A great wash of celebrations and overjoy swept across the universe as it was announced that the Great Rebellion had succeeded and that all warlords and tyrants had been finally, and utterly, destroyed.

A great banquette was held in honor of the greatest heroes of the rebellion, in the astounding and magnificent Crystal Castle, located on Skydancer Mountain. A castle of gold, silver, gems and emeralds, it now in victory served as a sign for the days to come; a bright future of hope, justice and liberty. In its main grand-hall, the feast was unlike anything ever seen, with delicacies brought from all over the Seven Galaxies to please the hundreds of guests who represented dozens and dozens of cultures.

He-Man, Grand Master of the Templars, Lord of Grayskull, watched the festivities unfold, holding a goblet of wine in his hands. The wars were over, at least, the vast wars that span entire galaxies or engulfed galactic arms. Local and regional leaders could now take over, continue the fight, and uphold the dream of freedom and righteousness. Some had said that the days of the Templars had come to an end, but He-Man knew all too well that freedom had a terrible prize; eternal vigilance. He knew that constant vigil was required to keep what had been gained. And he sighed with regret due to the fact. So many would look to the Templars to lead them and to guide them. So many would bow to his decisions, trust his council and yield to his wishes. It was already being whispered in the halls of power, that now, with the Great Rebellion finally over, that He-Man was the most powerful man in the universe. The thought gave the Grand Master of the Templars no joy, nor any comfort.

"Why so grim?"

He-Man turned as General Bow approached together with a man appearing quite the buccaneer and swashbuckler. He-Man knew the man all too well as the mercenary pirate Hawk; though his service demanded tribute, Hawk and his fleet of pirates had played no small part in defeating Hordaks armada, allowing for the final assault on Etheria itself.

"Not at all" He-Man smiled and offered his goblet in a toast, and both Bow and Hawk met it with goblets of their own.

"This is what I call a party" Hawk grinned and took a look around. "I've never seen so many vulgarly rich women in one place at the same time. A man is bound to do some profit by nights end."

"How chivalrous" He-Man said, chuckled and shook his head before sipping some more wine.

"Well, can you blame me?" Hawk said with a wink, ever keeping his grin wide.

"Unfortunately, Hawk" General Bow cut in, "I fear Lord He-Man, as well as myself, have more important matters to consider. Despite a party of this caliber."

Hawk simply shook his head. "Whats the point of victory, if one can not enjoy the fruits."

"We toil, good captain, so that others may play" He-Man replied. "We keep watch, so that others may rest."

Hawk just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, fine with me. You toil away, and I'll make it worthwhile by chasing women from one end of the galaxy to the other" he said grinned with a chuckle before swallowing a mouthful of wine.

"If you excuse us, captain" General Bow then said. "I would like a word in private with the Grand Master."

"Of course" Hawk said and backed away, "Please, do toil away all you want." Amused by his own words, the mercenary rogue then turned and headed out into the crowded hall that housed the festivities.

Bow sighed as he watched Hawk disappear in the joyous mob. "Soon there will be no more need to keep such brigands around. I can hardly wait."

"His loyalties are dubious at best, I agree" He-Man nodded, "But he should not be forgotten or cast aside. It could easily turn him and his allies against us, and we need stability now more than ever."

"Which is why I needed to talk to you, Lord Grayskull" the general admitted. "The Guar of Anwat Gar have issue with the Repton Kingdom and King Pythos. If it evolves into a full-scale conflict, which is what the Guar are threatening with, it could destabilize the entire region."

"I will look into it" He-Man assured the general. "If I can I will go there myself, heading out first thing in the morning if possible."

"It would certainly boost the peace-process" General Bow said. "Speaking of which" he then continued and placed his eyes on a specific point in the great hall, on a specific person to be more precise. "Do you truly believe that someone who once had Hordaks confidence can be trusted with upholding peace and justice?"

He-Man knew instantly whom the general referred to, and spotting the person in question was not a problem. Skeletor was standing somewhat to the side, speaking quietly with some of the more untrustworthy allies within the Great Rebellion.

"He has kept his word so far" He-Man said, studying the warlock. "Without him, we would still have Hordak under siege, and he has guided us to many hidden bases where the remnants of Hordaks troops hid. Despite his past, he appears sincere in aiding us. If someone like Skeletor can turn from enforcing tyranny to upholding liberty, then it gives me hope that the Seven Galaxies might actually be able to do the same, given time."

"I don't know" Bow said, a gut-feeling he was unable to shake told him to not allow himself to trust the former ally of Hordak. "Skeletor was one of Hordaks most favored officers and a sinister warlock. I cant shake the feeling that he is bad news."

The party continued well into the night. Captain Hawk did his best to chat up Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon. General Bow was talking with Glimmers mother, Queen Angela, whom had been freed from Hordaks dungeons, together with She-Ra and Queen Frosta of the Kingdom of Chill and Snow. Everyones spirit was high, wine flowed and food was enjoyed. It was a celebration proper.

The Lord of Grayskull however, though pleased the wars were over, could not truly get swept away by the spirit of the evening. Watching everyone else celebrating the final victory over evil, he could only think of the struggles to come; the eternal fight to maintain peace and ensure that justice was upheld all across the Seven Galaxies. He sighed, placed his goblet to the side, and headed for a balcony to get some fresh air and to also get some time away from the extravagant festivities. One who took note of He-Mans departure, was Skeletor.

He-Man stood leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking out over the grand mountains surrounding the Crystal Castle. The winds pulled on his cloak and twirled his hair without end. It was dark, not a cloud in the sky and the stars of the galaxy covered the heavens. For some reason, he remembered his childhood and it made him smile, if only barely. He was pulled back to the present as he heard the pulsing roar of engines approaching, and looking up he spotted three battle-barges soon becoming visible in the dark, their bellies lit up by the lights of Crystal Castle, leaving heat and glow in their slipstream as they came closer by the second. A sound took his attention away from the approaching vessels, and he turned to find Skeletor having stepped out onto the balcony, the crystal-doors sliding shut behind him.

"Lord Grayskull" Skeletor said and bowed his head before walking over towards He-Man, his ram-skull tipped staff sending an echo with every other step the former associate of Hordak took.

"Skeletor" the Templar Grand Master acknowledged. He was distracted however as the four barges closed in to begin to surround the Crystal Castle.

"A grand evening" Skeletor said and tossed a glance at the approaching ships and then gazed across the sky before returning his attention to He-Man. "May I take the opportunity to congratulate you on your conquest of the Seven Galaxies. Some have even called you Master of the Universe."

"I am lord of Grayskull" He-Man said. "Nothing more."

"So modest" Skeletor said, almost mockingly, as he moved up next to He-Man and joined the muscular warrior by the railing of balcony. Looking out over the mountains for a short second, Skeletor then turned to face He-Man. "Not indulging in the power you have obtained?"

"Not the slightest" He-Man replied. "If it is one thing I have learned from history, it is that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The wars are over, and therefor my part as warrior has come to an end. It is now an age for diplomacy and politics. Such an age does not belong to the Templars of Grayskull. We shall withdraw until we are needed again."

Around them, the barges settled to hover in midair surrounding the beautiful and extraordinary castle. Skeletor offered the vessels a brief moment of attention before focusing on He-Man once more.

"Ah yes" Skeletor said. "Castle Grayskull. As a mystic and master of the occult arts, I must confess I am intrigued by the mysterious powers said to be kept in Castle Grayskull. Vast powers I am told."

He-Man eyed the notorious sorcerer with some distrust. "Mysteries only the righteous are privy to" he then said.

"Such as yourself, Lord Grayskull" Skeletor concluded rhetorically.

The subject seemed to touch a sensitive nerve with the Grand Master, as his mood shifted in mere seconds. "Those secrets are none of your business, warlock" He-Man stated commandingly, eyes hard as rock. "And try to unlock them, and you will make an enemy of me."

Skeletor bowed his head submissively, "Forgive my curiosity. Though I must confess" he added as he straightened his back once more, "the rumors surrounding Castle Grayskull does attract my interest. Especially the rumors concerning the Orb of Power."

"How did you..." though highly surprised by the fact that a warlock like Skeletor had heard of the mystical item hidden deep in the bowels of Castle Grayskull, a well-kept secret amongst the Templars, He-Mas was cut short by the all too familiar echoes of gunfire and the screams of the panicking coming from various parts of the Crystal Castles interior. "What is going on?!" He-Man growled as he listened to what sounded like combat taking place at various places inside the Crystal Castle.

"Tell me, He-Man" Skeletor continued, apparently unaffected by the noise of battle, something the Grand Master of the Templars did take notice of as he turned around to face the warlock. "What is the secret location of Castle Grayskull?"

"You did this?!" He-Man said through grinding teeth, stating the obvious more than asking a real question.

Skeletor chuckled at the statement, just in time as the battle-barges opened fire with its turrets at various parts of the Crystal Castle, even gunning down smaller shuttles trying to escape. The entire structure shook and trembled as giant explosions rocked the castle.

"I have all significant leaders and the bravest heroes of the Great Rebellion neatly gathered at one single vulnerable position" the sinister sorcerer cackled diabolically. "And thanks to your rebellion, and your Templars, all armies powerful enough to stop me have been dismantled or vanquished, or are severely crippled. The Seven Galaxies have suffered war and conflict, all defenses have seen bombardment, all legions have suffered casualties... never has the universe been more ripe for conquest."

"Treacherous scum!"

He-Man reached back over his shoulder to grab his power-sword, but Skeletor was quick to launch a blast of magical energies from his open palm, the force of impact flinging He-Man backwards. As the Grand Master struck the floor of the balcony, he tumbled, rolled and eventually ended up kneeling, smoke wrapping his majestic torso. His face twisted with rage as he finally unsheathed his weapon and went on the offensive. Skeletor parried each mighty strike with his staff, risking loosing his footing with every blow aimed his way, the strength of Lord Grayskull was overwhelming to say the least. With just a few attacks, Skeletors strength was worn down by the relentless assault by the Grand Master and he was brought to a knee.

He-Man watched the kneeling warlock and then glanced about him, watching the relentless attack by the battle-barges upon the Crystal Castle; spires crumbled, walls collapsed and entire superstructures stood ablaze. Shuttles and transports were gunned down mercilessly as they desperately tried to escape. As He-Man turned his attention back to the sorcerer that had betrayed him, he could barely contain his desire for vengeance as he aimed the tip of his sword at Skeletor.

"Call off the assault! Now!"

Taking a moment to catch his breath and gather his wits, Skeletor leaned against his staff to finally look up at the powerful Templar. "Arrogant swine!" the warlock snarled behind his golden mask. "You think You can defeat Me?!"

And with those words, Skeletor struck the lower end of his staff with force against the floor, blinding He-Man with a brilliant flash that turned into a sudden eruption of thick smoke. Blinking a few times to rid his vision of dancing lights, He-Man then watched as the smoke dispersed in the winds, revealing Skeletor to have vanished. He-Man spun around, searching almost desperately for any sign of the treacherous sorcerer. Then there was a noise. He-Man turned quickly, but the moment he spotted Skeletor standing merely four yards behind him, the warlock unleashed a blast of magical energies form the rams skull on his staff. He-Man was lunged backwards as the blast struck him across the torso. Lord Grayskull tumbled and rolled along the floor, but as soon as he regained control of his body he immediately went to retrieve his sword, but was stopped by another blast from Skeletors staff.

The second hit was significantly more powerful and left He-Man on his back in severe cramp as his entire body ached with pain. As Skeletor began to laugh confidently, the warlock slowly began to move closer towards the Grand Master of the Templars, while He-Man desperately tried to reach the hilt of his sword, his fingers just inches from touching the weapon.

"Now, He-Man, I will crush your insignificant little rebellion, and hunt your pathetic Templar friends to the edge of the universe. In time, the Seven Galaxies will bow before me, and call me... Master."

He-Man cared little with what Skeletor was telling him, all his focus was instead on reaching his sword, now less than an inch away from his desperate fingers.

Skeletor leveled his staff and took aim at He-Man. "It is unavoidable" the warlock continued, certain of his ultimate victory. "I will be Master of the Universe."

Before Skeletor managed to unleash the powers of his staff upon the helpless He-Man, his attention was drawn to the shattering of the crystal doors leading out to the balcony. She-Ra was entangled with a huge anthropomorphic crab-like creature, desperately trying to keep its massive claw from crushing her head, bending the claw apart with her bare hands. With effort, she managed to toss the bestial creature to the side, sending it tumbling along the floor of the balcony. Getting up on her feet, She-Ra unsheathed her sword and took up a battle-stance. A large humanoid snake-man jumped through the shattered doorway, armed with a vicious spear, hissing fiercely at the female Templar. The crab-like humanoid got back on its feet and suddenly, She-Ra found herself outnumbered and surrounded.

Skeletor could not hold back the evil cackle that bubbled out of his throat. He began to slowly circle the crippled Grand Master of the Templars, the cackle gaining fuel with each step he took. She-Ra tried to reposition herself to better hold off the two-pronged threat she faced. He-Man was rapidly loosing strength, trying desperately to reach his weapon that was just beyond his reach. All around, the Crystal Castle was bombarded, blasted to pieces. Fires ran wild, structures toppled and roofs caved in. The noise of weapons firing, women screaming and men dying filled the corridors of the once magnificent and spectacular castle. In a way, it all summed up the impact Skeletor would have on the universe should he succeed; what was beautiful, awe-inspiring and incredible would be turned to ruin and waste while happiness, joy and hope would be replaced with misery, terror and tyranny.

"Arrogant" Skeletor then said with loathing and placed his boot upon He-Mans throat, pressing it down to choke the Templar; gasping for air, He-Man struggled to free himself, but was too weak to get anywhere. He was firmly lodged under Skeletors heal, slowly feeling his life being crushed out of him.

She-Ra saw what was happening, saw He-Man writhing under Skeletors boot, saw her brother slowly dying. "He-Man!" she called out and made an attempt to run on over to save him.

The snake-man, known as Whiplash, spun around, lashing out with his tail low across the ground, catching She-Ra over the chins of her legs. She-Ra fell, rolled expertly over her shoulder to regain her footing instantly. Almost immediately, Whiplash was on top of her, attacking with his spear, forcing She-Ra to abandon her rush for Skeletor and instead get into fierce close-combat with the humanoid serpent. However, it all did distract Skeletor, making him remove his boot from He-Mans throat as he turned to watch the fight.

"Clawful!" Skeletor called out to the anthropomorphic crab-like beast. "Kill her!"

As He-Man filled his lungs with air, Clawful charged to join the fight against She-Ra as commanded. But just before Clawful was about to reach the fight, his giant crab-like claw ready to snap at She-Ras head from behind, the crab-beast was hit hard by a charging Wun-Dar who slammed into the monster shield first. The Templar was covered with a dozen wounds, all bleeding freely, and his body and face was covered with smeared sot; a telltale sign that the battle inside was fierce and unforgiving. She-Ra continued her swordplay with Whiplash, parrying the spear and dodging the dangerous whip-like attacks from the tail. Wun-Dar and Clawful exchanged devastating blows and attacks with claw and axe, relying on shield and thick exo-skeleton to protect them from harm.

Skeletor noticed quickly enough that both his henchmen were slowly ending up on the defensive, that the Templars were too powerful, too skilled, for them to handle one on one. The warlock charged up his staff, the rams skull emitting a faint bluish haze, an aura of powerful energies; Skeletor took aim at She-Ra who had her back towards him as he filled his staff with even more magical energies. By now, the blast would cripple the Templar, possibly even kill her outright.

But Skeletors blast missed, the staff pushed to the side at the last moment by He-Man himself; the energies shattering a large section of the castles wall where it struck. Skeletor and He-Man were now locked in a wrestling-match trying to gain control of the warlocks staff. They pushed back and forth, trying to overpower the other; despite being severely weakened by Skeletors magic, He-Man was still slowly gaining the advantage. Skeletor noticed he was beginning to loose, but letting go of the staff was not an option; struggling for control over the staff was the only thing keeping He-Man at arms length at the moment.

She-Ra was forcing her opponent back with each attack, her superior fighting-skills all but overwhelming Whiplash and the snake-mans spear. Seeing an opening, She-Ra dealt out a jaw-crushing uppercut that sent the humanoid snake crashing hard into the wall of the castle, sending cracks in all directions as he struck. Turning around, she felt a wash of relief sweeping over her as she saw He-Man on his legs and taking the fight to Skeletor, and even winning as it seemed. Looking over to Wun-Dar, she saw how Clawful grabbed hold of the shield with his giant claw and ripped it free from Wun-Dars grip, tossing the shield like a discus out into the night.

Wun-Dar tried to take advantage and delivered a two-handed blow with his mighty battle-axe, but found it halted halfway to its intended target; Clawfuls head. The shaft of the axe now locked in Clawfuls giant claw. The monstrous creature grinned and delivered a skull-cracking headbutt, sending Wun-Dar reeling. She-Ra charged in, striking the bipedal crustaceans massive claw to the side with her sword, drawing his aggravation to her rather than the vulnerable Wun-Dar.

He-Man pressed Skeletor up against the railing of the balcony, leaning in over the sorcerer in his attempt to push the treacherous warlock over the edge to fall towards a certain death. Skeletor was growing desperate, he was losing and he was close to being utterly overpowered by the immense strength of the Grand Master of the Templars.

"Wait!" Skeletor managed, his staff being pressed closer and closer to his throat, his back against the rails, slowly being forced over the edge. "Wait! I... I surrender... He-Man... I surrender!"

He-Man gasped and arched his back, letting go of Skeletor. As the Grand Master took a few stumbling steps away from the warlock, Skeletor noticed Whiplashs spear lodged in He-Mans back, Whiplash himself having thrown his weapon across the balcony. As Wun-Dar struck his axe deep into Clawfuls neck, lashing out with a kick to free his weapon from the now dead beast, She-Ra stood in bewilderment as she saw her brother stumble and fall to his knees, blood running along the spear that extended out of his back. She was unable to comprehend what she witnessed as everything appeared to move in slow-motion. Skeletor unleashing the destructive magical powers of his staff point-blank into He-Mans chest, the blast itself shattering the spear to splinters. Wun-Dar charging past her, urging her to follow him in his attack. He-Man sliding like a ragdoll across the floor from the force of the blast that hit him. The snake-man leaping to intercept Wun-Dar, lashing out with his tail to cause Wun-Dar to stagger.

She-Ra ran over to the body of He-Man, fell to her knees and took his torso and head in her arms. There was no mistaking her desperation seeing her brother in such a condition. His limp arms, his unconscious features, his gentle, barely visible breaths. She-Ra moved some locks of hair from her brothers face, struggling to hold back her tears.

Wun-Dar lost his grip on the axe as the snake-man struck it out of his hands with the use of the creatures tail. But Wun-Dar wasted no time, stepping up and gripped the beast by the throat, struck it with his free fist over the jaw and then hoisted the entire thing up over his head with both arms and proceeded with tossing the screaming Whiplash off the balcony, the humanoid snake falling towards a certain death. Wun-Dar had little time to reflect on matters however, as he realized he was now standing face to face with non other than Skeletor himself, the notorious warlock whom had once been one of Hordaks most trusted officers and advisors.

"She-Ra!" Wun-Dar called over his shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. "Get the Grand Master out of here... now!" She-Ra did nothing at first. "Now!" Wun-Dar roared to get his point across.

As She-Ra took hold of her unconscious, and all but dead, brother and began dragging him to safety, Wun-Dar turned his focus back to Skeletor; the sorcerer dabbling in dark magic stood confidently with his staff and merely watched.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Wun-Dar cried out and charged forth.

In response, Skeletor charged his staff with magic, sending electrical energies dancing up and down the staff in a myriad of colors.

 **XXX**

She-Ra dragged her brother through the castle, past rubble and dead bodies, the signs of battle and slaughter evident everywhere. The fantastical castle reduced to nightmarish ruins of its former self. Reaching the hangarbays, people were running everywhere trying to find a shuttle able to launch, or one that still had room. She-Ra headed straight for the Templars own vessel, a medium combat-transport of the Swift Wind class, christened "Spirit". Once aboard, she hooked her brother up to the medical facilities and then hurried to the cock-pit.

The Swift Wing vessel took off and shot out of the hangar, instantly coming under fire from two of the battle-barges. The ship shook violently as its shields struggled to ward off the powerful blasts from the enemy turrets. She-Ra ignored fancy flying, shutting down her weapon-systems and diverted the extra power to her engines, pushing them to the limit as she tried to brake through the siege. All of a sudden, the incoming fire seized and all went dead quiet, save for the background noise of the roaring engines blasting the vessel to safety. She-Ra would not let it calm her into feeling secure quite yet however as she took aim for the upper atmosphere and the cold empty vacuum of space. Leaving the planet behind her, taking "Spirit" out of orbit and engaging the hyperdrive, exploding into flight beyond the speed of light, She-Ra finally allowed herself to relax and take a moment to breathe.

Entering the medical-ward of the Swift Wind, She-Ra felt a lump in her gut as she watched her brother lying on one of the med-beds. She moved over to his side and sat down, trying not to cause too much noise as if not wanting to disturb him, almost as if he was asleep rather than mortally wounded.

"Don't worry, He-Man" she said softly, trying to comfort her brother. "We are going home."

 **XXX**

Skeletor stepped over some rubble and a couple of dead and bloody bodies. The great hall that had a few hours before housed the spectacular banquette was now in shambles, magnificent curtains were burning, chandeliers had fallen down and lay crashed and broken, having split tables under the weight. The guests, powerful politicians and brilliant officers, all dressed in garments of splendor, lay dead and twisted. The stench of burned flesh lay thick in the air. Sporadic echoes of gunfire reached the hall from the vast corridors and hallways of the castle, the odd explosion sent tremors through the structure. Skeletor was alone.

He moved over to the chair, more throne in appearance, that had during the festivities been reserved for non other than He-Man himself. The warlock made his way past debris and casualties, calmly sitting down in the seat belonging to the guest of honor at the celebrations, and leaned back to rest, looking out over the devastation he had brought to this previously happy and joyous place.

As he saw the crippled and blood-covered body of General Bow on the floor, Skeletor knew he had done it. In one bold move, he had destroyed the leadership of the Great Rebellion. He had killed the most influential politicians, the most dangerous commanders, the bravest of heroes; the people that held the Seven Galaxies together, they were now all dead. As were the Templars. Scattered and impotent. The galaxies were open for invasion. No resistance would be strong enough to withstand him. Nothing could stop Skeletor now.


	4. Prince of Eternia

_The galaxies were not prepared for Skeletors assault, for the loss of so many prominent leaders, for such a crushing defeat when victory had been so close. Skeletors tyranny spread across the universe, destroying any resemblance of resistance that dared to stand against him. Eight hundred years went by, and planet after planet, system after system, fell before the might of the cruel tyrant. It seemed as if nothing could be done, as if nothing could stop the dreaded warlock. People talked of the legendary Templars, and their mightiest hero, He-Man, as some mythological savior. As tyranny and darkness once again spread across the Seven Galaxies, the people dreamed for someone to challenge Skeletor and bring freedom to the universe. They longed, and hoped for, that a hero would emerge to save them all._

 **Part 4:**

 **Prince of Eternia**

The sword and the quarterstaff were used with great ability by both combatants. But while one, the sword, was wielded relying on more fanciful maneuvers – such as the wielder spinning on his heel before striking or parrying behind his back – the quarterstaff was used more strictly, each maneuver carefully thought-out, often following a set pattern of attacks. The fight came to an abrupt end as the swordsman was struck to the ground as the quarterstaff connected with his head, sending him crashing into the grassy field found in the vast gardens of the royal palace of Eternia. Prince Adam sat himself up, rubbing the cheek that had felt the blow. His sword was lodged in the ground beside him, tip first, by his sparring partner.

"This is not a game, Adam."

"It's not life and death, is it?" the young prince, no older than twenty-two, said and pushed himself back on his feet. "And I'm your Prince" he then pointed out.

Teela shook her head as she backed away and readied herself for another fight by taking up a fighting position with her quarterstaff. "Until you beat me at this, you're just gonna be Adam" she said cockily.

The young prince just sighed and shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his sword, freeing it from the ground. Scratching his neck, Adam tried to find the mood to continue with the sparring. But it wasn't easy; Teela, who was six years older than him, had beaten him every time they had sparred for the past ten years, and Adam found it truly annoying. And on top of that, he found her very pretty and during his teens had had a secret crush on her.

Teela eventually dropped her guard and leaned with both arms against her quarterstaff. "Tired of getting your ass kicked by a girl, is that it?"

"You know" Adam said, "I'm not sure you qualify as a girl."

"What?"

"Yeah" the young prince continued. "I mean, you've been raised like a boy. Like a squire even. The only thing keeping you from becoming a man-at-arms in my fathers army is the fact that you have boobs."

"Is that so" Teela replied, quite obviously annoyed by now.

"Yup" Adam nodded. "Lets face it, your father has raised you to be a soldier. Its not like you played with dolls when you were a kid, now is it."

Teelas grip around her staff tightened. "You done?"

"Come on, Teela" Adam said, casually backpedaling as he slowly circled his sparring partner. "You know its true. Or maybe you stuck around all the men-at-arms for other reasons?" he then added with a wink.

Teela did not even bother with a reply as she went on the offensive. Prince Adam had a cocky smile on his lips as he parried the enraged attacks aimed his way. As long as Teela was governed by anger, the prince of Eternia easily had the advantage with his flamboyant style of fighting. Adam laughed as he led Teela through the magnificent and beautiful gardens of the palace; Adam urged her on by goading her with words and his overconfident smile, leading her through the bushes and flower-arrangements, past the trees and under their branches. Eventually, they found themselves separated by a small stream, carefully arranged to bring water to the gardens. While Teela tried to catch her breath, the prince grinned cockily from across the stream.

"So" Adam smiled. "I do believe I'm your prince."

"Prince?!" Teela barely contained her laughter. "You are a spoiled, ungrateful child, Adam."

The words stung his pride, that much was certain. "How dare you speak to me like that? I'm your prince, Teela! The future king of Eternia!"

Teela just shook her head. "An ungrateful, stupid boy" was her simple response.

"My father will hear of this!" Adam barked. "As will yours!"

Teela wasted no more words as she ran up to the stream, and with the aid of her quarterstaff, pole-vaulted across in a single leap and delivered a powerful kick to Adams chest. Adam stumbled and lost his balance, falling over and crashing into an arrangement of bushes. The prince tried to regain his wits, struggling to get free from the twigs and thorns as he searched for his weapon; reaching out for it, he was struck across his hand by Teelas weapon, making him pull the hand back from the pain. The tip of the quarterstaff quickly ended up by Adams face, effectively pinning the young man to the ground without actually touching him.

"Until you beat me" Teela said with a smile at the corner of her mouth, "you're just going to be Adam."

"Fine!" the prince snorted, struck the staff out of the way and began struggling his way out of the bushes and back on his feet.

Getting back on his legs, Teela handed the prince his sword; as he sheathed it, Teela watched him with a smile, resting her quarterstaff over her shoulder.

"Until you actually take this seriously, Adam, you will never win."

"Whatever" the prince frowned. Letting out a sigh he found a rock to rest upon. "Things are so serious lately."

"Skeletor is real" Teela said. "His tyranny is real. We must prepare."

"What would Skeletor want with Eternia?" the young prince said, striking out with his arms at the prospect of invasion. "We are a small, insignificant planet at the center of the galaxy, far from the wars and any alliance to actually pose a threat to the warlock. I doubt that the dark sorcerer even knows we exist."

The sound of an approaching shuttle caught both their attention and they aimed their eyes skyward, soon spotting the grim vessel that came hovering in over the palace, escorted by a pair of Eternian Battle Cat class gunships. Teela and Prince Adam stood side by side as they watched the Eternian gunships escort the cruel-looking shuttle towards the palace hangarbays.

Adam swallowed hard. "I have a bad feeling about this."

 **XXX**

The giant doors opened up with a thunderous boom and slowly parted to allow entrance to the aweinspiring hall that was the royal court of Eternia. Banners covered the walls depicting the heraldry of Eternia itself, the roaring head of the famed Battlecat; a dozen of the magnificent and majestic beasts were kept in the courtroom itself, the huge felines shackled with chains, lending their majestic splendor to the court itself.

First to step through the doorway was the commander of the palace guard, dressed in the Eternian suit of armor; the commander escorted the two arrivals who had asked for audience. The woman was striking; beautiful to look upon, yet her aura and demeanor spoke of wickedness and greed, her step and manner was alluring and arousing, yet her dress and pieces of armor made her appear as an agent of sinister cruelty. Closely following in her wake came a man in murky green armor, carrying a sword on his back, wearing a helmet, the thing cybernetically linked with the man with three bionic eyes arranged to allow him a full three-hundred-and-sixty-degrees vision without even moving his head. The three-eyed swordsman always remained three steps behind the woman, radiating with the coolheaded confidence of a bodyguard that feared little in the universe.

As the commander of the men-at-arms escorted the two arrivals across the court, the nobles and merchants that spent their time in the palace parted in ample time to allow the guests an open road from one end of the great hall to the other. Many of the giant cats roared at the arrivals, snarling as if sensing danger, the green fur and the orange and yellow stripes of the beasts standing on end out of fierce agitation. Two large, impressive thrones rested on an elevated section at the end of the hall, flanked on either side by a smaller throne, no less as impressive as the two larger ones. King Randolph of Eternia waved away his closest advisors as he took note of the approaching guests, and his wife and daughter moved to take their places by his side, the queen in the second of the larger thrones, and the daughter by her side in turn.

"Sire" the commander of the palace guard said as he escorted the two arrivals up to the king of Eternia. "The envoy of Skeletor has arrived and asks your audience."

"Thank you, Duncan" the king said, his features hard and grim as this stern gaze never left the woman escorted into his presence.

Duncan, the commander of the palace guard, stepped aside and turned to face the visitors, keeping a watchful eye on the three-eyed swordsman especially; if the swordsman did the same he could not tell, since the man hardly moved at all, apart from his chest moving as he breathed.

"King Randor" the female envoy said and smiled deceptively. "Such an honor to finally meet you in person."

"I can not say the same" the king replied, clearly disliking the company. "What do you want?" he then inquired, quite demandingly.

"My lord, I am Evilynn, here on behalf of my lord and master, Skeletor."

"Spit it out, witch!" the king harshly commanded, obviously having little respect for the woman and the master she served.

Evilynn merely smiled. "My master asks of Eternia to become his vassals. To support his war with resources, such as ore, minerals and medicine; no manpower, no soldiers, are required to fight in Skeletors name."

King Randor was not impressed. "Why?" he asked. "Why is Skeletor interested in Eternia, when the wars are fought long away from here."

Evilynn shrugged her shoulders with her deceptive smile never fading. "One of the greatest generals to have fought against Skeletor for the past one hundred years, was Keldor of Eternia, your brother."

"My brother left Eternia on his own" Randor corrected the envoy immediately with stern voice. "He renounced his title and all rights to the crown before he left. Keldor did not represent Eternia, and no Eternian man-at-arms followed him to join the war. If you hold my people responsible and accountable..."

"Skeletor does not hold Eternia accountable for your brothers actions, King Randor" Evilynn assured the royal family.

At this time, Prince Adam and Teela entered the courtroom and as Adam found his seat next to his father, Teela joined hers by his side; the commander of the palace guard. Evilynn acknowledged the arrival of the prince with slight nod of her head.

"You have a beautiful family, King Randor" Evilynn then said, ever smiling confidently. "Adam, Adora... very beautiful."

"Don't you dare speak of my children" the queen said, her emotions cold towards the envoy of Skeletor. "Have you made your offer or is there more?"

"There is more" Evilynn admitted, tilting her head gently to affirm it. "Should Eternia refuse my masters kind and merciful offering... Skeletor will look unkindly on this planet, and its king."

"Merciful?" King Randor growled. "Skeletor, merciful? Don't you dare mock me, witch! My brother died fighting your masters tyranny; your master feared my brother who died a hero!"

"Yet in the end, he died" Evilynn pointed out, a smirk on her soft lips. "You claim I mock you" she then continued, "even though my masters enemies seek to win by destroying him utterly, while my master seeks only to win by disarming those who would stand against him. You tell me, King Randor, who is more merciful?"

Randor pushed himself out of the throne and took a couple of steps down the stairs leading up to his throne from the floor of the courtroom. "You listen to me, hag... I have no intention of sullying my brothers memory by submitting to the tyranny he died fighting against. Eternia is a free and independent planet, and it has been neutral in all galactic conflicts since the days of He-Man. If Skeletor doesn't take that kindly, then tell him to come here in person and I shall explain it to him."

"Is that your final answer, my lord?" Evilynn wondered, sensing things were drawing to a close.

"Duncan!" Randor growled, struggling to contain his anger and contempt for the woman before him. "Escort the envoy back to her ship and see that she leaves this planet at once!"

"With pleasure, sire" the commander of the palace guard said and placed himself between the royal family and Skeletors two representatives.

Evilynn bowed her head with a smile and then turned to cross the royal court the same way she had entered. "Come, Triklops" she said, addressing her three-eyed bodyguard, "We are done here."

And with that, she and her companion headed for the exit, closely followed by Duncan who was quickly joined by several men-at-arms to strengthen the escort.

Adam watched Evilynn and her bodyguard, Triklops, as they headed for the far end of the court. Turning to watch his father, King Randor, the ruler of Eternia was a reflection of serious grudge and determined stubbornness. While his mother, Queen Marlena, held his sisters hand to comfort her, his father, King Randor, sat in deep thought, eyes stern and grim; Adam felt discomfort, angst, for what was to come. He could not even expect what might come next. War? Invasion? Or possibly an alliance with Skeletor to avoid such a fate? As Adam studied his fathers eyes and determined expression, the young prince knew that his carefree life had come to an end, and that from now on, galactic conflict would shape his, as well as Eternias, future.

 **XXX**

Prince Adam knelt next to a green pelted Battlecat, scratching it behind its ear, much to the beasts enjoyment as it purred loudly and pressed its head hard against his fingers. Queen Marlena and Princess Adora sat in a chair each in the small council-chamber, watching as the king, with hands crossed behind his back, studied the distant horizon and its sunset through one of the wide windows.

"Our defenses have been strengthened all afternoon, and our fleet has been placed on high alert in orbit" Duncan said.

King Randor sighed and nodded. "Good. Any news from the Andreenids?"

Duncan sighed as he kept the answer to himself while tossing a glance at his daughter, Teela, whom also joined them in the chambers. It was obvious by her expression, that she knew the reason as to why her father was so reluctant in answering.

"Well?" the king said as he turned to face the commander of the palace guard.

Duncan sighed anew. "The Andreenids say that they do not wish to evoke Skeletors wrath needlessly. They feel that Eternia still has a diplomatic option and that war need not be our only path to choose."

Queen Marlena frowned. "So in other words, they want us to side with Skeletor, is that what they're saying? Or leave us to fight Skeletor on our own."

"It certainly looks like it, my lady" Duncan regrettably agreed.

"Ill be damned if I ever bow before Skeletor!" Randor growled and started to pace back and forth in the chamber. "To hell with that sorcerer and that golden mask of his!"

"But what can we do?" Adora wondered out loud, clearly worried over the situation.

"Have we no other allies?" Teela said. "Surely the Qadians..."

"Chief Carnivus was a close friend of King Miro" Duncan pointed out.

"Yes" Randor said and remembered the old chieftain well. "Carnivus would likely have rushed to my fathers aid, but, I am not my father... nor am I my brother."

"Randor" the queen said and got out of her chair to walk up to her husband.

"The Qadians respect prowess more than anything" Randor continued as his wife placed herself next to him. "During the Great Unrest, I was but a captain of the Guard... not a field commander like my brother and father."

"There is no shame in that, my king" Duncan cut in. "Your father placed the defense of the palace, and the royal bloodline, in your hands, sire. King Miro trusted you with perhaps the most important task he could think of."

Adam listened, remembering well the invasion from the north by the Kulataks, the indigenous natives of Eternia, snowmen living on the vast northern ice-plains of the planet. The Great Unrest was a time of famine and drought, and even the frozen wastes of the north suffered. Many towns and villages turned to riot as hunger drove the population to desperation, and as if that had not been bad enough, the Kulatak tribes came down from the north in search for food, plundering the countryside at will. Adam had been only a small boy at the time, but he still remembered his uncle and grandfather going to war.

"That still doesn't address the issue at hand" the queen said to Duncan. "We are not strong enough to defeat Skeletor on our own, correct?"

"Correct, my lady" Duncan confirmed.

"And if our closest friends, the Qadians and the Andreenids, will not come to our aid" the queen continued, "what other choice do we have?"

"Are you saying that we should surrender?" Randor said, astonished over his wifes apparent standpoint.

"No!" Marlena said, sighing as she started to pace about. "I am asking; What other choice do we have?!"

There was silence. No one said a word as the question did not seem to have an answer. Adam, gently petting the giant predator by his side, watched the others; his father had his eyes closed, a terrible weight upon his shoulders. His mother sat down in a chair, sighing heavily over the dilemma, and his twin-sister, Princess Adora, sitting in a chair of her own was close to tears. Teela did little, lost in her own thoughts, a reassuring hand from her father on her shoulder doing little to ease her discomfort.

"We have only one choice" King Randor eventually said, and turned to face the others. "We are going to war."

"Father" Adam said, anxious over the prospect of seeing war first hand on his home planet, and got on his feet; much to the disappointment of the Battlecat.

"Sire" Duncan cut in, as worried as everyone else over the idea of going to war with Skeletor. "We can never win on our own."

Randor was, however, determined by now. "He who sacrifices a little liberty for greater safety, deserves neither liberty, nor safety" the king said. "Skeletor will come" he said, "and I will fight him."

Princess Adora ran over to her mother and the two of them embraced, fear gripping them tight. Duncan gave his ruler a nod and then turned to his daughter; Teela, understanding all to well, said nothing as she left to inform the army and fleet to prepare for war. King Randor turned his head slightly to look his son straight in the eyes; Prince Adam swallowed hard, nervous and anxious over what was to come. Little was said. Words were redundant by now.


	5. When Evil Comes

**Part 5:**

 **When Evil Comes**

Evilynn and Triklops entered the bridge of the battleship, officers and crewmembers working at their assigned stations all around. Before reaching halfway across the bridge, Evilynn was cut off by a large cyborg with a massive cybernetic right-arm, his lower jaw replaced by a heavy robotic one lined with razor-sharp pointed teeth.

"Evilynn!" the cyborg growled with a hint of static in his voice. "What took you so long? Have you brought Eternia to its knees on your own?"

"Get out of the way, Trap-Jaw" Evilynn snorted, barely even offering the cyborg a glance.

The bottom tip of a fierce trident was slammed against the floor as an amphibious monster of a humanoid hindered Evilynns advance towards the far end of the bridge. "Sssso" the vicious sea-creature hissed, its gills and fins, riddled with tiny thorns, shook as it spoke, "what nnnewsss thennn frommm King Rrrandorrr?"

Evilynn came to a halt before the creature. "General Mer" she acknowledged with distaste. "I wasn't aware we would be honored by your... smell. I thought you had more pressing matters to attend, fighting the Speleans?"

General Mer hissed as he lowered his head threateningly. "Mmmy forcesss cannn hannndle that onnn theirrrr ownnn. Sssskeletorrrr sumonnned meeee here himsssselffff."

Evilynn frowned with contempt for the creature and its vile stench. "A true mystery to me" she said and wrinkled her nose with yet another frown.

"Do not question my judgment, Evilynn."

Before the vicious looking amphibian had time to reply to the witch, the sinister voice had caught all their attention from the fore of the bridge. Everyone turned to watch the hooded man up by the vast view-ports as he spoke with his bone-chilling voice.

Turning, ever leaning against his staff crowned by a rams skull, soon a golden mask depicting a human skull could be seen under the hood. "We need General Mer and his Myrmidon here, for Eternia, and her king, is not to be underestimated."

"But Lord Skeletor" Evilynn said, "Keldor is dead, as is King Miro. This Randor is not even half the man his father or brother was. With our combined powers, my master, Trap-Jaw and Triklops would overwhelm their defenses."

Skeletor merely chuckled. "Your pride and arrogance will be your downfall, Evilynn" he said. "No. We need to be swift and ensure a quick victory on Eternia, so we do not risk spoiling such a rich prize with prolonged conflict."

General Mer was somewhat confused by this. "But therrre issss nnno ssstrrrategicalll immmporrrtanccce to thisss pllllanet. It isss a smalllll annnd innnsssignificannnt worrrrllld that onnnllly drawssss resssssourcccesss frommm the mmmmainnn fighting forrrr nnnno apparennnnt rrrreassssonnn."

Skeletor chuckled, a most diabolical cackle, as he left the view-ports and the magnificent view of the gathered armada. Walking further into the center of the bridge to join the others, his staff struck the floor in unison with his steps. "Oh, this planet has more worth than you give it credit, general. The famed library of Eternias royal palace guards many of the universes most well-kept secrets."

"According to legend" Evilynn pointed out concerning the famous library found on Eternia, well known across the galaxies. "But what is it you expect to find there, master?"

"Legends" Skeletor answered, glancing at Evilynn from behind his golden skull-mask. "Legends is what I hope to find. Legends I can turn to facts."

"Concerning what?" Trap-Jaw inquired, the cyborg by now intrigued by his masters mysterious plot.

Skeletor came to a halt a few steps away from his most trusted allies. Looking at them from out under the rim of his hood, even his golden mask could not hide the devious smile he was unable to hold back. "The secret location of Castle Grayskull."

Evilynn was not sure she believed it herself. "Grayskull is lost and forgotten. The Templars died and took that ancient place with them into obscurity."

"But the powers said to be found there..." Trap-Jaw said eagerly, knowing full well the myths and legends concerning the ancient headquarters of the mighty Templars and their Grand Master; He-Man.

"Is worth the effort and the manpower wasted" Skeletor filled in as he briefly glanced at General Mer and then Evilynn. "If we manage to locate Castle Grayskull, and harness its ancient power... I will become, Master of the Universe."

Skeletor burst out into sinister laughter, all too pleased with himself and his plan, not to mention the idea of wielding the mythical powers of the Templars, and the dream to unleash it on his enemies.

"Sssso how willlll you forccce King Rrrandorrr to ssssubmit?" the amphibious monster, ever armed with his trident, asked.

"Cunning shall herald the arrival of your forces, general" Skeletor revealed and then turned to Triklops. "Is Webstor and Beast Man in position on the planet?"

Triklops confirmed it with a single slow nod.

"What?" Evilynn said, slightly offended it seemed. "I was not informed that they were to be released on Eternia."

"No" Skeletor replied, short and to the point. "I did not want your arrogance to risk revealing that I already had my forces on the planet. Now, King Randor prepares for an invasion from outer space, not knowing my allies have already landed on his precious rock."

Trap-Jaw began to chuckle, a mix of malice and confidence. A low, pleased, growl escaped from General Mer as the terrifying amphibian turned to look at Evilynn and Triklops; the witch allowed a cocky smirk to form on her lips at, while Triklops ever remained a statue of controlled emotion.

"Now" Skeletor said, "Eternia shall feel the full wrath of Skeletor!"

 **XXX**

Men-at-arms were on the move all over the palace despite the late hour. Gunships and attack-craft patrolled the skies. The noise was too much to allow Adam any sleep. Tossing and turning in his bed, eventually it was all too much and ripping his sheets from him, the prince got out of bed frustrated and tired. Pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt and vest, he headed for a window and looked out over the palace; everywhere he could spot the squads of men-at-arms moving, overhead gunships flew past, floodlights searched both land and sky around the palace. Up in the sky multiple dots of light moved among the sparkling stars, the Eternian fleet in low orbit easily spotted by the naked eye. Prince Adam of Eternia sighed, shook his head and decided to find something to do since he could not sleep with all the commotion outside. Leaving his chambers, he headed down the corridors of the palace on his own.

In the command-center of the royal palace, a dozen or so men-at-arms were manning the consoles, watching an untold number of screens and holographic projections that gave them a perfect overview over the palace and its surroundings. Duncan, the commander of the palace guard, drank a steaming cup of brew as he watched his men work, co-ordinating patrols and squads on both ground and in the air.

"Deep space satellites haven't spotted anything yet, all green across the board" one of the men informed.

"All patrols have reported in" another added, "the perimeter is secure."

"Airborne object on the inbound" a third said and everyone felt the tension heighten at the report.

"Location?" Duncan asked and moved over to the man-at-arms that had called out the unknown flying object.

"Sector four, five miles out, altitude of three kilometers... biological."

"Send a Battlecat to investigate" Duncan said, sipping some of his hot brew.

A lone Battlecat gunship left its position among the patrols of the royal palace and with full thrusters headed to intercept the incoming entity that had been spotted on scanners. As the Battlecat found its target, the pilot took his vessel in a tight u-turn around the creature that was the size of a small shuttle-craft.

"I got visual" the pilot reported over the airways back to the palace command-center. "Its a griffin... a large bull" even though it was pitch black and it was difficult to make out the large beast in the sky, the pilot could still, despite this, spot the thick mane of a griffin male.

"Alright" Duncan said over the comm-link, "head back home. We´ll keep an eye on it, in case it turns hostile."

"Affirmative" the pilot replied, "heading back."

The gunship ignited its thrusters once more and shot away with a thunderous blast as it returned to the royal palace. The giant beast let out a fierce shriek after the vessel, soaring lazily on its vast wings, chilling winds pulling and tugging on its feathers and fur. A hulking gorilla-looking creature, its thick fur rusty-red in color, sat himself upright having hidden by leaning forward into the griffins massive mane. As the ape-creature watched the Battlecat vanish in the distance, its thrusters two hot embers in the night sky, a second rider sat himself upright behind the red-furred hulk.

"The palace is over there!" the hulking beast growled with raised voice to be heard over the winds, pointing at the easily detected lights of the Eternian palace.

The arachnid creature behind him stretched its neck to watch for himself with his three pair of eyes. Holding on to the flying monster, the arachnid was not about to fall off with his three pairs of spider-legs and the clawed hands of his strong arms securing him in place on the griffins back.

"They did not suspect us!" the red furred gorilla monster growled over his shoulder, winds screaming in his ears. "I will take us in over the palace! They wont suspect a thing!"

"You better be right about this, Beast!" the arachnid replied, the four thick fangs of his mouth moving as he spoke, revealing his terrible oral cavity and gullet. "We are awfully vulnerable!" he added as he noted the many aerial patrols circling the palace.

"Do not worry, Webstor!" the hulk known as Beast grinned with a growl, unhooked a long whip from his belt and let it crack over the griffins head, making the griffin speed up with a couple of powerful strikes with its huge wings.

In the palace command-center, Duncan decided it was time to get some sleep. Leaving his now empty cup on a table he let his trusted men-at-arms continue on their own, leaving the security of the palace in their able hands. Nothing was going on tonight, not in space, not in the air and not on the ground; save for one griffin bull crossing the skies in search for prey. Duncan left the command-center and headed for his personal chambers.

Prince Adam was crossing the courtroom, now all abandoned and empty, his footsteps echoing loudly between the high walls and ceiling kept aloft thanks to two dozen pillars. He found himself standing in front of an old painting of his grandfather, King Miro; the bearded, aging king was dressed in full armor, armed with nothing but the royal scepter of Eternia as he was mounted on a fierce-looking Battlecat standing on the edge of a cliff, the beast itself clad in traditional armor-plating and maille; the banners of Eternia flowing in the background of the piece of art. In the past, that painting had only seemed like a thing of vanity to Adam, portraying and old man as a hero or legend. But now, all Adam could do was imagine his own father leading the men-at-arms of Eternia into battle. Now, he could see his own father in that suit of armor, holding the royal scepter, riding the Battlecat towards the promise of glory or death; it was a sobering thought to say the least for a young and spoiled prince.

Beast took the griffin in over the palace; all around gunships circled, down below troops patrolled and floodlights scanned the area. Webstor was looking both left and right, nervous over the close proximity of the gunships.

"Get ready!" Beast shouted back at Webstor and pointed down at two distinct towers of the palace.

Webstor noticed them easily enough, as well as the bridgeway connecting the two high above the ground. Beast angled the griffins flight to cut between and above the two towers, cutting across the bridge-section between them.

"Now!" Beast growled over his shoulder.

Webstor pushed away with all legs and arms and jumped off the griffins back, free falling towards certain death. Beast urged the griffin on and it increased speed to get out of harms way as quickly as possible, the creature shrieking frighteningly as it did, the cry echoing over the palace. Webstor dived with his head first straight for the ground, only seconds away from getting crushed upon hitting the surface. A line shot out of his back, from a large disgusting fist-sized gland between his shoulder-blades; the line, covered in sticky goo, struck the bridgeway between the two tall towers and stuck to the structure instantly. Webstor used the organic line to swing in between the towers and underneath the bridgeway, cutting loose from the line with his gland at the right point in time and flight to send him flying on his own towards a nearby building. Landing on all six limbs, Webstor took a quick look around to make sure he had not been spotted; satisfied he had not been spotted, the arachnid proceed with climbing down the wall of the building.

Adam sighed as he stood leaning against the railing of a balcony. Bored, frustrated that he could not sleep and anxious over the possible invasion of his home, all combined to keep him awake even at this late hour. Spending time watching the gunships circle overhead was only so interesting for so long, though the sudden and unexpected arrival of a large griffin, Adam guessed it was a bull judging from its exceptional size, flying past was a highlight; unfortunately one that only lasted a brief moment and then the creature was gone again, its cry echoing far and wide. Adam came to think about the Qadians, why he did not know, but he did; he figured that Eternia had to find allies if they were to stand any chance against the evil forces of Skeletor. Maybe if he went there, the prince thought, he could persuade the Qadians to join with Eternia, after all, not all heroes carry a weapon; many heroes in history had been diplomats who preserved peace without military means. Adam was shaken out of his thoughts as he spotted something out of place; something moving down the walls of the palace command-keep. Something that appeared to be climbing even, roughly human-sized; as Adam saw the thing enter the keep via a window, he knew something was wrong and hurried to warn someone in the command-keep of the intruder.


	6. Along Came a Spider

**Part 6:**

 **Along Came a Spider**

In the command-center of the royal palace, located in the heart of the command-keep, the men-at-arms on duty kept a constant watch on the perimeter, both the palace perimeter as well as the planets orbit and the outer reaches of the solar system. So far, there was no sign of Skeletors forces; all was quiet. A noise caught everyones attention as the door leading to the room began to move, as if it was being slowly forced open. None knew what to make of it as they all watched the strange behavior of the door. The door was, however, suddenly violently ripped open by Webstors four arachnid legs, standing upright as he was on the thicker hindlegs. As soon as the door was open, and before any man-at-arms had time to react to the intruder, Webstor tossed two canisters into the room and instantly as they touched ground, the impact detonating them both, they detonated a thick fog of green smoke that within seconds had filled the entire chamber.

Adam was running for all his worth through the corridors and halls of the palace as he made his way for the command-keep. He knew he had to hurry, every second wasted might give the intruder time to fulfill his plans, what ever they might be.

The men-at-arms of the command-center were coughing heavily, folding over and covering their stomachs and throats from the severe ache the coughing caused them. Wearing a mask, Webstor was unaffected by the gas he had released, and as he moved into the room, all around him the men-at-arms were passing out, one by one.

The young prince ran down a corridor and almost crashed into a a squad of men-at-arms patrolling the interior of the palace. After the initial confusion of bumping into one another, Adam waved them along, urging them to follow him.

"Come on, there is an intruder in the keep!" Adam said.

"Sire?" the officer of the squad said, somewhat confused still.

"I saw someone climbing on the wall!" Adam explained with some frustration. "He must be here somewhere!"

"Right" the officer said and nodded, ever obedient to the royal family. Activating his commlink, the officer tried to reach the command-center. "Command, this is Squad Arcturus, over." As there was no response, he tried again, again receiving no reply. The men-at-arms and the prince all feared the worst. "Come on men!" the officer barked and with that, the squad and prince hurried through the corridors of the keep to reach the command-center.

The squad of men-at-arms entered the command-center and spread out accordingly, aiming their wrist-blasters attached to their vambraces to cover their entry. They coughed from the fumes still lingering in the air, but it was only enough to irritate their throats. Prince Adam followed them inside, covering his mouth with his arm as the fumes made him cough as well. They all were astonished at finding all the men-at-arms assigned to the command-center lying in heaps all over the place; the officer of the squad knelt next to one of the fallen men and felt for a pulse on his neck.

"He is alive" the officer said, coughing slightly right afterwards.

"But who did this" Adam said, "and where is he?"

The officer got back on his feet. "I better call for backup, and inform the commander."

But before the officer had time to report the matter, a sticky line, covered in goo, shot down from above and stuck to his upper torso. No-one had time to react before the man was hoisted, violently so, into the air and up into the ceiling. Adam was so taken by surprise that he stumbled and fell over backwards. As they all looked up, they saw an arachnid humanoid hanging from the ceiling by its many legs and grabbing hold of the body of the officer; many of the men-at-arms took instant aim, but as they fired, the creature fell and by so doing avoided getting struck by the deadly blasts that now instead ruptured the ceiling.

Using the officer for a cushion, Webstor crashed into two of the men-at-arms and crushed them both, as well as the officer, in the process. Adam was pushed aside by one of the soldiers just as Webstor got on his feet and stabbed a man-at-arms through his torso with two of the pointed arachnid legs; the body was then tossed aside and slammed into yet another trooper. Seeing a man-at-arms taking aim at him, Webstor instantly ducked down on all his limbs, the blast destroying a computer further down; from his low vantage point, Webstor shot out another line from the gland on his back, striking the man-at-arms across the face. Webstor wasted no time as the man-at-arms desperately, and in vain, tried to free his face from the sticky thread; Webstor got up on a knee, grabbed the line with both hands and swung his opponent around like a ball and chain, knocking over the last of the still standing men-at-arms in the process.

Adam was still on the floor, terrified at what he had seen; a single creature had taken down seven men-at-arms within seconds, without receiving a single scratch. The room was now filled with unconscious and dead soldiers, and as the arachnid humanoid got back up on its stocky hindlegs, turning its six hideous eyes on the prince, Adam swallowed loudly out of fear. Before Webstor moved over to Adam, he stopped to pierce the body of a groaning man-at-arms on the ground, his arachnid leg puncturing the torso and killing the man. Pulling the leg free, Webstor headed straight for Adam, stepping over the bodies between them, not bothered by the carnage one bit.

Adam crawled on his back, trying to get away from the terrible creature that had invaded the palace, his eyes wide and full of fear. But Webstor needed only one great stride to catch up to the prince and bent over to grab hold of the young man; with strong arms, the arachnid beast hoisted Adam from the floor and pushed him up against the wall. Adam was starring right into the three pairs of eyes of Webstor, their faces mere inches from each other; the four thick fangs of Webstor moving threateningly slow as if he was considering having the young man for supper. Adam thought something in the creatures eyes hinted on it.

"The young prince" Webstor said as he studied the frightened face before him, moving the tip of one of his arachnid legs to slowly stroke Adams face down its left side. Adam shut his eyes hard, trying to control his fears. Webstor chuckled. "Perhaps you would prove to be a good bargaining chip. What do you say, little boy? How would you like to come back with me and have a little talk with my master... Skeletor."

Adam dared to open his eyes, seeing his own reflection in the six alien ones right in front of him. "No thanks" the then said, although with some hesitation in his voice. "I think I'll pass."

Webstor gripped the prince tighter and pushed his face into his captives, his foul breath filling Adams nostrils. "You think you have a choice?!" Skeletors henchman snarled, his four thick fangs ready to stab at the boys throat and face.

Adam swallowed before he found courage to offer a response. "That's just it" he said, "I only have one choice."

Adam slammed his forehead into Webstors face with brute force. Webstor lost his grip instantly and stumbled backwards as he covered his face with both clawed hands.

"My Eyes!" the arachnid cried out, hands covering his face.

Adam pushed Webstor as hard as he could, making the alien trip over the body of a man-at-arms and falling to the ground. Adam then quickly made his escape, leaving the command-center in a hurry to get help. Webstor was enraged as he got back up from the floor, his eyes stinging badly, pushing himself up on his legs and taking up pursuit on the young prince.

Adam was running for all his worth, desperately trying to find someone in the corridors of the keep. Behind him, Webstor was leaping with the aid of his eight limbs, jumping from wall to wall, crawling over floor and ceiling alike, moving much faster than any human ever could; every time Adam tossed a quick glance over his shoulder, Webstor had gain substantial distance on him. At one time, Webstors sticky line, shot out from the gland on his back, missed with just inches to spare as Adam hurried down an interconnecting hallway, a corridor whose walls were lined by small alcoves that housed statues of heroic men-at-arms from Eternias history. Adam ran, but it was no use, Webstor was all but upon him. Glancing over his shoulder, the young prince noticed how Webstor came flying at him with a great leap down the corridor they found themselves in; instinctively, Adam turned to brace himself for the impact. Webstor slammed into his prey, grabbing Adam by the shirt with his clawed hands, pushing the boy to the floor and pinning him down with his bodyweight, supported by his arachnid legs to keep his torso in place right above Prince Adams.

Once more having their faces a few meager inches from one another, Webstor opened his foul maw, with its four tusk-like fangs, wide with heated anger. "You can run, little boy" he growled, "but you'll only die tired."

"In the name of the King! Surrender!"

Webstor looked up and down the corridor, seeing the three men-at-arms aiming their wrist-blasters his way. Hissing viciously, Webstor jumped forward with the aid of his strong limbs, all eight of them, bouncing of the wall to close the distance with the men-at-arms. Blaster-fire filled the corridor as the men-at-arms tried to kill the intruder and Adam hurried to crawl over to and press himself prone up against a wall. The shots all missed as Webstor bounced between walls, crawled with lightning speed up onto the ceiling, dropping to the floor and twisting in midair to land on all eight, and from there leaping the final distance to reach his enemies. Crashing into the man-at-arms standing in the middle of the three, Webstor had the mans chest impaled on two of his pointed spider legs. Kicking one man-at-arms into the wall, he then thrust another pointed leg through the gut of the third.

Webstor was almost instantly grabbed from behind by the last of the men-at-arms, trying to wrestle the humanoid arachnid and subdue him; but Webstor soon got loose after violently shaking himself free. Turning, Webstor found a wrist-blaster aiming point-blank at his face; there was an instant struggle as Webstor pushed the wrist and weapon to the side and soon the man-at-arms and the intruder were wrestling over where the two wrist-mounted weapons would aim. A few rounds were fired by the wrist-blaster, but hit nothing but the walls and ceiling. The fight finally ended as Webstor stabbed all four of his arachnid legs into the torso of his opponent, utterly impaling the body; the man-at-arms gasped, a look of total disbelief on his face. Webstor violently ripped his legs free of the body and pushed it without consideration to the floor.

Adam slowly got back on his feet, fear written all over his face, trying to remain calm with slow, heavy breaths. The arachnid turned to look at the prince, making a face with his four tusk-like fangs in what Adam guessed was the creatures way of smiling, perhaps even grinning. Adam knew he stood no chance against the intruder who seemed to be able to kill his fathers men-at-arms at will, yet he started to glance about, hoping to spot something that would at least give him a fighting chance. Webstor flexed his two pairs of arachnid legs, all four of them by now dripping with blood, and began to walk towards the young prince; the two upper tusks, being the larger pair, moving it seemed as if in anticipation of being plunged into flesh. Both of them, Webstor and Prince Adam, came to a halt as a loud, wailing siren began screaming across the royal palace.

"They're onto you" Adam eventually said, a large lump having formed in his throat out of fear for the savage intruder. "Soon this place will be crawling with guards. You cant take on all of them."

"I can still take care of you, little boy" Webstor threatened and started walking over towards Adam anew.

Adam backed away as Webstor came closer, eventually finding himself by one of the alcoves lining the wall that housed statues of ancient heroes. Webstor lunged himself forward with a leap, forcing Adam to stumble into the alcove as the arachnid clung to the wall with his limbs, blocking of any chance of escape with his torso. Webstor let out a frightening hiss as he opened his terrible jaws wide, drops of green poison clearly seen hanging from the tips of each of the larger, upper pair of fangs. Adam took courage and grabbed the statue he was pressed up against and pulled it from its pedestal and gave it an extra push as it began to topple over. Webstor took on a face of great confusion as he realized what was about to happen; the statue crashed into him and tore him down from the wall, slamming him into the floor underneath its great weight. Adam wasted little time as he jumped over the statue and the pinned intruder beneath it and ran for all his worth down the corridor to ensure his escape, frantically looking for any sign of friendly help close by. Cutting a corner, Adam ran with full speed into the armored chest of Duncan, the commander of the palace guard.

"Calm down, my lord!" Duncan urged as he saw how frightened and pumped up with adrenalin the young prince was. "My prince, what is going on? We have heard blaster-fire."

"There's an intruder!" Adam said eagerly and pointed back from the corridor he had just recently left. "He has killed everyone in the command-center! I think he works for Skeletor!"

"Return to you chambers, my lord" Duncan suggested, although it was clear by his tone that it was more a command than anything else. "We will deal with this." Duncan then signaled for his men to move on and his two dozen men-at-arms hurried past the commander and their prince.

"You don't understand!" Adam stressed, "he has already killed a handful of men-at-arms!"

"My prince" Duncan said, trying to calm the excited and exhausted heir to Eternias throne, grabbing him gently by each shoulder. "Return to your chambers, right now, and lock the door. My men will handle this from now on."

Adam nodded, taking a moment to catch his breath after the attempt to outrun the deadly intruder, his chest heaving with each breath taken.

"My lord" Duncan said, and the young prince nodded once again.

"Just be careful" Adam said and then began to jog down the corridor as he set off to leave the command-keep behind.

The large group of men-at-arms moved down the corridors, prepared for anything and everything as they secured each hallway and corridor as they went. Stepping over the statue Adam had toppled in order to escape Webstors clutches, they were unaware that it moments before had pinned their target to the floor; now, only the statue could be found with no trace of the intruder anywhere. The bodies of their comrades were double-checked, but all were dead; the realization that this was deadly serious only spurred Eternias finest to catch the one responsible.

Adam, having left the command-keep, found a window to overlook the structure from a nearby spire. The siren was ever present, all over the palace men-at-arms were hurrying to their assigned positions to secure the area; overhead, gunships and other craft circled and covered the ground and rooftops with powerful searchlights. Watching the intense search under way, Adam felt confident that the sinister intruder would get caught before having a chance to escape.

Duncan followed behind the forward element of his large host of men as they advanced down the corridors, eventually reaching the force open door leading to the command-center; upon entry, they feared the worst seeing all their comrades dead or unconscious, namely that their entire defensive grid had been sabotaged somehow.

Teela ran up to Adam who was still standing by the window, overlooking the command-keep. "Adam, what is going on?!"

"Someone broke in to the command-center" Adam said, still a bit fatigued. "Your father is over there now, searching the place."

Teela joined him by the window and took a long look at the command-keep. "A Skeletor spy?" she then wondered out loud.

Prince Adam nodded. "I think so. Why else would he be here?"

 **XXX**

He was known as Beast, Beast Man and The Beast Master. His reddish fur was thick and woolly, his large hulking, hunched, body riddled with bulging muscles; a savage gorilla-looking creature radiating with raw brute strength. He was currently hiding in the woods outside of Eternias royal palace, watching the commotion as the alarm had been raised; he was pretty certain that Webstor had been detected. Beast Man was contemplating on how much longer he should wait before heading back, when a strange noise of something crawling hurriedly through the underbrush caught his attention. His natural instincts easily recognized the noise as what it was, and was not surprised when Webstor finally became visible in the forest, crawling on all limbs at rapid speed towards Beast Mans position.

"Did you fail?" Beast Man growled as Webstor rose up on his hindlegs.

"No" the arachnid replied, almost offended. "There was just a slight problem with the guards, and the little prince."

"I don't care" Beast Man growled in response and snarled. "Get on with it so we can get out of here."

"Very well" Webstor said and retrieved a remote-control from his belt.

 **XXX**

Duncan sighed as he watched his men tend the wounded in the command-center as well as double-checking every system. So far, everything appeared to check out, but there had been a reason why the intruder had made his way here; they just needed to find out what. Teela looked at the men-at-arms at work as she walked up to her father.

"There is no sign of this intruder the prince described" Teela said. "Either he is hiding somewhere, or has somehow managed to leave the palace undetected."

Duncan shook his head and took another good look around himself, scanning the command-center for any evidence. "And we haven't found anything out of the ordinary in here yet. Just what the hell was he up to?"

"King Randor would like an update, father" Teela informed. "As soon as possible. He waits for you in the council-chamber."

"Right" Duncan nodded. "Just not sure what I will tell him. Come on."

Duncan and Teela left the command-center and set off to link up with their king to brief him on the situation, although very little was known at the moment; they had nothing, except the strong suspicion that it was linked to Skeletor in some way.

A massive explosion tore out a great chunk of the wall and roof of the command-bunker, sending great pieces of the structure flying through the air to crash all over the palace, causing further damage. A vast great cloud of dust and smoke billowed forth and spread far and wide within the ramparts of the palace. The blast was so fierce that almost not a single window survived the shockwave. Vessels hovering over the palace all moved away as their pilots instinctively increased distance to the sudden explosion. As the echo of the blast faded in the distance, only the wailing siren was heard from the palace, almost mockingly redundant.

 **XXX**

Beast Man grunted, unimpressed by the sight of the rising plume of smoke from within the walls of the royal palace. Webstor chuckled at the sight and put away the remote-control he had used to detonate the explosives he had hidden earlier. The giant ape-man turned and climbed a tree and was soon enough making his way through the forest by swinging from branch to branch, at times flying the distance needed to reach the next tree and its set of branches. Webstor took one last look at the devastation he had caused, a cruel grin on his face, before he fell on all eight to head on after his accomplice, crawling at great speed through the underbrush of the forest.


End file.
